


IbaShi Cop AU Drabbles

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Series of Cop AU drabbles. Iba, Shiori and the rest of the Shinsengumi are part of the same precinct! Fluff, angst, drama, and humor!





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: resshiiram: Okay, Fictional Kiss Prompt #5: hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp for Iba and Shiori.
> 
> Thank you @resshiiram for Iba and Shiori XD Here’s your prompt. Shiori is one of my OCs, and my lovely friend here gave me the pairing…Modern Cop AU!

Officers walked around the station, carrying paperwork or guarding incoming convicts. The doors slammed open as a famed detective arrived with her latest arrest. Cold cyan glared at the man she threw at the officers that came forward to take him. “Just try groping another woman ever again!” She growled as the man ducked his head down, eagerly letting himself be led away by the officers. Her cyan eyes glanced back at her partner, a rather handsome detective with short brown hair that nicely framed his handsome and pretty features. He looked back at her, his head tilting in slight confusion, finishing the sweet bread in his hand.

“Ah, Shiori-san,” He smiled. “We need to write up that report.” He licked the sugar remains on his fingers and she quickly looked away, the man was always eating something sweet, and stormed to her desk. Iba Hachirō followed her and sat across from her in his own desk. He peered up from his computer as she watched her fingers move about on the keyboard, her expression fierce. Chuckling quietly to himself, he grabbed a wet towel from the inside of his desk drawer to wipe his fingers and opened up the shared document she was already working on.

Not long after turning in the report of assault, Shiori  _would_ be pressing charges against the man she’d been trying to find. The station had gotten numerous reports of a man that was groping women on two streets, near a bakery that Iba Hachirō only bought danishes from. She’d been hanging out there with her partner, Iba, undercover, to catch him, and today, the perp foolishly had tried to cop a feel of her ass. She’d twisted his arm and kicked him down, and if it weren’t for her more light-hearted partner, she would’ve given his face a few more bruises, maybe even a broken nose. He had stood by for a few moments and brought out the cuffs before Shiori could beat him completely senseless. He had to pluck her off of their perp.

He sighed dreamily. Even while bringing out her fists, she looked stunning.  

“Yo! Hachirō!” A larger man with vivid blue eyes and a green bandanna on his forehead clapped his back, startling him.

“A-ah, Nagakura-san…” He gave him a sheepish smile, as if he’d been caught eating sweets when he wasn’t supposed to.

He leaned down and peered over his shoulder to look at Shiori across from him. “Na, you’re staring more at Shiori-chan more than at your work, Hachirō~.” Shinpachi smirked and squeezed his shoulders.

A little pink dusted Hachirō’s cheeks. He didn’t think anyone was noticed him. “Nagakura-san!” He whispered and stood up, leading him away to the break room. Luckily, his partner was too engrossed in her work, so wasn’t going to miss his presence for a while.

Hachirō poured them both some coffee in mugs and they walked over to the little table that held sugar and various other things to add to their coffee. He liked his with three sugars and cream.

Shinpachi only added a bit of cream and a sugar. “So, when are you going to make a move, Hachirō, my man? You’re so stricken with her.” He chuckled and took a sip from his mug.

“That would be extremely unprofessional of me, Nagakura-san.” He sighed and stared down at the coffee in his mug. “Rather than me,” He noticed that his attention had shifted to the window. They had a good view of people coming into the station. Chuckling, he looked back at the older detective. “When will you make a move on Miura-chan?”

Shinpachi’s cheeks dusted with pink as he waved back at the cheerful girl that was approaching them. “..Not a word, Hachirō.”

“Nagakura-san!” Etsu had signed into the front desk and spotted Nagakura-san and Iba-san from the room. She was actually here at the station on business, but it never hurt to greet others. Besides, Nagakura-san looked rather dashing in his black v-neck and dark jeans. She admired the way the tight shirt fit him, her throat suddenly parched. She turned her head to avoid staring at him too much and noticed the other person present. “Ah, Iba-san’s here too! Hello!” She smiled sheepishly. She’d been excited to see Nagakura-san, she  _almost_ forgot that the gorgeous Iba-san was also present.

“O-oh! Etsu-chan! Hey, how’re ya?” Shinpachi admired how pretty she looked in her navy blue pencil skirt, white blouse, black pumps and her brown hair that was up in a bun today. He’d met her a while back when he was working on a case. Not all detectives and prosecutors get along, and he normally clashed heads with some of them, but he definitely had a weakness for the cute ones, especially Etsu. With her, there was more than just interest, but he just hadn’t found the right time to ask her out yet.

Hachirō took this chance to go back to his desk, pouring another cup of coffee for his partner. She took hers black, no sugar. He made his way back to his desk, placing the mug in front of her to interrupt her work.

Her sharp cyan blue eyes shifted over to his handsome face. Her heart did a little flip when he smiled that  _adorable_ smile of his.

“Shiori-san, we have a late shift tonight, don’t we?”

“Thank you…” She nodded, trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks as she glanced back at her computer screen, lifting her mug by the ear and blowing on it for a few seconds before bringing up to her lips. Perfect. Black coffee just like she liked it. “Iba, we know for sure that Takeda’s gonna be there tonight?”

Hachirō nodded and took out a case file from the locked compartment of his desk. “That’s what Chief Kondō told us, which is why he wants us to stake out tonight.” He furrowed his brows when he saw  _that_ look cross over her pretty and soft features. She was planning something. “Shiori-san…We’re there to keep tabs on Takeda tonight, we’re not going to bring him in tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rolling her eyes and drinking the remainder of her coffee, she stood up and grabbed her gun holster and slipped it on over her white button-up shirt. “I’m going down to the range. I want to be ready for tonight.” She grabbed her jacket and didn’t wait up for him.

Entering the range, Shiori’s jaw clenched when she caught sight of the messy auburn haired man, wearing a dark red button-up and black jeans. He smirked , looking over at her, when he set his gun down and took off his red ear muffs. “Did you check the board? I’m still ahead by one arrest.”

Shiori grabbed her blue ear muffs, safety glasses and bullets at the counter before slipping into the stall next to his. “Shut up, Okita. I brought in another one this morning. We’re tied now.” She loaded her gun and glared over at him, noticing that he was also refilling his gun with bullets. The two had a long bet. At the beginning of the year, they’d bet who could make the most arrests by the end of the year. In exchange, the winner gets to ask something of the loser.

“Loser buys lunch?” He cocked the gun and glanced back at her.

“Fine. But you’re buying for all of us, Chinatsu-chan, Iba and me.” Shiori smirked, tightening her ponytail, making sure her long, wavy violet hair was in place, before putting her ear muffs and glasses on.

“I hope your wallet’s open, Shiori- _chan._ ” Green eyes met her cyan eyes, determination and fire in both of them before they turned to wait for the targets to appear.

Hachirō sighed and lightly shook his head as he stepped into the range, going to the counter to grab his equipment. He spotted Chinatsu a few stalls away from the rivals and greeted her pleasantly as he entered the stall next to hers, “Hello, Chinatsu-chan. They’re at it again, aren’t they?”

Chinatsu lowered her purple ear muffs and smiled back at him, nodding. “Seems like it. At least we don’t have to pay for lunch today.” She shrugged and reloaded her gun.

Hachirō chuckled and loaded his gun after putting on his glasses and ear muffs to practice his precise shots. He and Chinatsu had known each other as children, and they’d passed through the academy together as well. They were very good friends, and unbeknownst to them, their partners were watching their friendly chit-chat with envious cyan eyes and green eyes.

They turned back to the targets after they reset.

–

Shiori happily dug into her pasta while a sour Souji grumbled as he stabbed his meatball. “Italian. We could’ve had lunch at the hot dog vendor.”

“I won, I get to choose lunch. You know the rule. Shouldn’t have made the bet if you knew you were going to lose.” Shiori haughtily turned her head to him, taking a large bite of her carbonara pasta. “Delicious. Besides, fucking whine. Last time you won, we went out for fucking steaks. Steaks are way more expensive than pasta dishes.”

“I’m paying for the four of us.” Souji crossed his arms bitterly after eating another meatball.

Iba and Chinatsu sat next to each other, doing their best to ignore the bickering pair and focus on their food, which their partners didn’t take too kindly to.

“Iba, hurry up and finish since we gotta go back to prepare for the stake out.” Shiori took another large bite of her pasta. The faster they finished, the faster they could go check on their equipment on their own.

Hachirō chuckled and wiped his mouth. “I’m done, let’s head out then.” The pair stood up and walked off. Shiori blew a kiss to Souji rather mockingly, which irked him.

Chinatsu stared after the pair and turned back to her partner. “They’re staking out Takeda, aren’t they?”

Souji nodded and sighed. “That’s going to put her so ahead if they actually wind up busting the deal.”

“The Chief’s orders were to just observe.”

“And how many times have we heard that and wound up making the big busts?” Souji smirked, reaching over to wipe some sauce off her lips with his thumb, tasting it for himself. “Hm, the alfredo’s not bad. Might have to go for it next time.”

Chinatsu opened her mouth in shock and a blush spread across her cheeks. “O-Okita-san! What are you doing?!”

“Just tasting the pasta. Why? Would you like a taste of mine?”

She wanted to hide behind her strawberry blonde locks. She stood up, not bothering to finish the last bit of her pasta. “P-pay the check. I’m going to the bathroom.” Chinatsu took rapid steps towards the bathroom.

Souji chuckled in amusement as he took out his wallet.

–

Guns. Check. Bullets. Check. The bugs. Check.

Shiori continued making a mental checklist as she looked over the equipment in the trunk of Iba’s car. His car was a bit more reliable than hers and would be fitting in more with the scenery they’d be going to. Her car was a bit older and had its issues. She didn’t drive much anywhere else besides the station and her apartment, so she didn’t see the need for a new car. They normally used his on stakeouts because it was newer. Guess it paid to be a wealthy politician’s son.

Hachirō slipped next to her, setting bullet proof vests in the trunk. “You forgot these.”

His sudden presence made her heart jump. “Th-thanks.” 

“They’re just a precaution. We’re just observing.” He said firmly as he looked at her with his soft, but serious green eyes. Those eyes that just made her forget what the hell she was doing.

“Yeah…I know.” She repeated for the hundredth time that day. Of course, Shiori wasn’t just going to let Takeda go without a fight, and it seemed like her partner was painfully aware of it.

–

Hour five. The sun had already set a long time ago and Shiori was becoming restless just sitting in the driver’s seat. Nothing had happened yet, and she was wondering if the tip had been to throw them off.

She sighed loudly, blowing her violet bangs out of her face as she looked over at Iba, who was taking out another donut hole from the bag he had. With all the sweets he ate, it was no wonder he oozed sweetness.

Shaking her head, Shiori almost slapped herself. Her thoughts like this about her partner were becoming too frequent. Glancing back at him, she nodded to herself. The man  _was ridiculously_ good-looking. She’d been told too many times how jealous someone was because she got to work with him so closely.

Guess she  _was_ lucky. He was more than just a pretty face. Iba had the skills to back her up in any given situation, and had saved her ass more than just a few times with his quick thinking or sharp shooting skills. He was the calmer of the two. She liked to act more than think about acting, and with a short temper…she often jumped on the gun too quickly.

Her cyan eyes wandered back to him, watching his lips as he licked the sugar off of them. She licked her own and nearly slammed her head into the steering wheel. Just what the hell was she thinking?!

“Shiori-san, are you okay?”

_NO._  Shiori turned to face him. “Fine. Just irritated that we haven’t seen any sign of Takeda. Chief told us to give up at dawn, didn’t he?”

Hachirō patted her shoulder, smiling gently. “Yeah, but there’s always next time, Shiori-san.”

His touch sent little electric shocks through her, and she quickly shrugged his hand off. “Guess this tip was a fake.”

“Hold on,” Hachirō’s brows creased in confusion as he turned up the volume. The bugs they’d planted before the building was going to be used was picking up some new voices. “Listen.”

Shiori leaned closer to him to listen closer. “The fucker’s there, we have to get him Iba! There’s only like ten of them!”

“Shiori-san! We don’t-” She was already getting out of the car to grab her vest and gun. Hachirō sighed and followed after her after calling for backup. With that, the Chief and Captain would know what was going on.

The pair went around the back, and Hachirō nervously kept his ears open, hoping to hear sirens soon.

“Fuck it, I’m going in, Iba.”

How many times had he heard that phrase before he could stop her? He lingered outside for a few moments, letting her get ahead a bit. He ducked behind a large pile of crates as he heard someone approaching. He heard a gun cock. Someone had definitely seen Shiori go inside.

Shiori crept inside the warehouse, biding her time for backup before she took action. She managed to hide behind a pillar, able to catch what the voices were saying across the warehouse. It was a big deal.

“Shiori-san!”

She was pushed down and heard one gun go off, followed by several. “Iba!” She hissed, staring up at him. He’d tackled her behind a mess of boxes. “What the hell! You gave us away!”

“There was someone following you.” Hachirō scrambled off of her to take his position to shoot from behind the boxes.

“Fuck.” She muttered, peering from behind the boxes. She spotted Takeda, his long, dark purple hair flowing behind him as he made his escape. “Not today, you don’t! Cover me, Iba!” She managed to shoot he hand of a man closest to her to stop the oncoming barrage of bullets.

“Shiori-san!” Hachirō managed to get the next one that was about to shoot at his partner as she darted out to run after their prime target. He managed to walk forward and shoot their hands or arms to force them to stop shooting at them.

“Takeda!” She continued running forward, now outside. He was attempting to make his getaway in a black car. “You’re under arrest!”

A bullet grazed her cheek. They had counted he number of lackeys wrong. There was one more they’d missed. She tried to shoot his arm, but her gun clicked. Her gun was out of bullets. She wouldn’t have time to reload before he took another shot. From the corner of her eye, she could see Takeda smirk and roll up the window of the car.

Before she could brace herself for pain, the man let out a cry and fell to the floor.

“Shiori-san!” Hachirō yelled and gripped her shoulders tightly. They could finally hear sirens in the distance. “Do you know how reckless that was?!” 

“Very…I thought we could get him…” She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

He shook her lightly, one of his hands taking her chin so she’d look into his wide eyes. “Shiori-san, you put yourself in too much danger tonight! You were too careless tonight! What would’ve you have done if I wasn’t here?!”

She’d never seen Hachirō lose his composure like this before. “Iba, I’m fine. I knew you’d cover me. I wouldn’t have taken the risk if you weren’t a good shot.”

“Do you trust my ability to shoot so much? If I had missed?!”

“You don’t.”

Hachirō was growing more frustrated by the second. Did she not see her injuries? Many bullets had grazed her arms and face. Even though she was wearing the vest, it didn’t mean it would stop her from receiving a bullet to other fatal parts of her body, like her head. “Shiori-san!” Before he could stop himself, his lips had already crashed onto hers.

Shiori closed her eyes and her fingers wove themselves in his hair, pulling him closer.

When the sirens grew louder, Hachirō reluctantly released her. “We need to get you a medic.” He turned away, embarrassed with himself. He couldn’t believe that he let his emotions get the better of him. He stood by as he heard Captain Hijikata bark orders. He knew a lecture was going to be coming.

“Fucking Kaneko Shiori!” Captain Hijikata’s loud outburst could be heard throughout the warehouse. He stormed towards the pair. “Intel. All you had to do was observe!”

Shiori quietly lined up next to her partner, letting the Captain scold her. She knew she was in the wrong, and though they managed to capture an integral part of the drug ring, Takeda had escaped them.

“Now, go see a fucking medic. Don’t ever do dumb shit like this again, Kaneko.” Captain Hijikata dismissed them.

They both saluted him. “Yes, sir!” She bowed deeply.

Hachirō forced her to get her wounds checked out and bandaged, though she insisted they were mere scratches. He wasn’t hearing any of it, and he was personally taking her home.

After that kiss, she’d wanted to escape from him, but he wasn’t giving her a chance. The car ride to her apartment was a bit of an awkward one. Iba just  _had_ to be a gentleman and walk her up to the door. She didn’t want to face him or her feelings right now.

But when she turned back to thank him, her hands automatically reached for his cheeks, her lips meeting his.

She wasn’t going to let him go now.

Shiori managed to unlock the door without breaking their kiss for long. She gasped when she felt his fingertips slip under her tank top and draw small circles on her sensitive skin. “I-Iba…”

He stilled his hands, loosening his grip on her waist. “…About earlier…I’m sorry, Shiori-san…I…”

“Fuck it all, Iba. I want you, hell, I’ll admit it,I like you…” Her cheeks reddened as she looked up at him. “And like hell do you think you’re going to get away tonight.” She growled and tugged him down from the collar of his shirt. 

“E-eh?” Her sudden confession had him both on cloud nine and rather confused. “Shiori-san?” Their kisses had been rather heated, so they were kind of past the point of talking it out….And he felt the same too…He never would’ve imagined it like this. 

“Kiss me again, Iba.”


	2. Fight Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shell-senji: Fight me prompt, Shiori and Iba
> 
> COP AU! This one was hella fun, thank you~. BTW, watch out for language.

“He’s so perfect!”

Shiori’s eyes burned with jealousy as she eyed a group of women standing by the coffee machine, gossiping and preparing their coffees. All the pairs of eyes were on her boyfriend. He really was perfect, it used to aggravate her to no end, with his beautiful soft green eyes, perfect hair, face, beautiful features, everything about him was perfect.

But now it was aggravating that women were staring at him, right in front of her. She watched him with the group of women. He was just sitting at his desk, in his white button up shirt, loose navy blue tie, doing paperwork. He was just going about his day, looking so good. If this station was empty, she’d shove him onto his desk-

He was so annoying. Was annoying the word for him anymore? Oh God, how she used to find this rich pretty boy with his positive attitude for everything so damn annoying back when they first met. When he smiled, annoyance bubbled within her-or perhaps her heart was beating faster and her stomach had flipped for a different reason? She didn’t know, but now her heart and stomach did those things because she was in love with him. Love. She couldn’t get used to the word.

Shiori grabbed her mug of hot, black coffee and pushed past the group, grumbling curses under her breath as she stomped towards her boyfriend’s desk. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to crush her lips to his, maybe that’ll show them.

“Shi-Shiori!” Iba’s cheeks were dusted with pink as he straightened his shirt and tie. “We’re…out here…” He wondered what was up with her…she wasn’t one to flaunt their relationship in their precinct.  

“Hachirō, you’re mine.” She whispered, her fingers lingering at his cheeks, sighing. “Don’t you forget that.”

“I-I’ve never forgotten it, not since the day we confessed our love…”

Shiori flushed this time. He was so cheesy. “I’m going to spar for a bit, I’ll see you later.”

—

Iba watched his girlfriend flip another man over, sighing dreamily. She was so pretty, her long, wavy violet hair in a ponytail, flipping behind her as she sparred. He went over and wiped her sweat with a towel, surprising her. Iba smiled as he saw her cheeks redden, and she swatted his hand away gently, her manner of saying she liked the action. “Hachirō, fight me.”

Chuckling, he continued patting her forehead and nodded. Her tone was much more different than when they had met. “Fight me!” She said so angrily, annoyed, with a glare in her cyan eyes. It was her response to everything and everyone. She wanted to prove that she was better in hand-to-hand, with a gun, making arrests. She had always been endearingly competitive to him. Shiori had something to prove in this male-dominated job, and she was certainly pulling her weight. Iba as her partner and boyfriend supported her. Her “fight mes” were now said with a hint of affection when she said them to him. “Very well, Shiori, I’ll spar with you.”

The remaining officers cleared the room, knowing they weren’t going to get any more use out of the sparring area.

They circled around each other like panthers circling their prey, but with no intent to kill. Iba made the first move, lunging at her, but she quickly feinted right, avoiding his hands. Shiori made the next move, and successfully caught him in his her grasp, attempting to flip him on his back. Iba hooked his leg around hers and tripped them both to the ground, pinning her underneath him. He chuckled lightly as she tried to rip out of his grasp, but she didn’t make any desperate attempts to get out of his grasp. Iba tenderly brushed his lips against hers, his brown hair tickling her face. “Ah-ah, seems like it’s my win today, Dearest.” He brushed his nose against hers and kissed it.

“Goddamn it, Hachirō,” She sighed but blushed, her heart was overfilling with feelings for him. She felt his grasp loosen and took the opportunity to roll him onto his back and pin his wrists down. A little smirk graced her lips and she crushed her lips to his, letting her tongue dance with his.

She left him breathless. He could feel her hot breath on his cheeks. “…can we call that a draw, Darling?” Her violet locks tickled his cheeks. Being pinned underneath her wasn’t a bad sight either. His eyes traced her curves until they met her cyan eyes.

“Shut up, Hachirō.” She flicked his forehead. “Down. I’m on duty until evening.”

“Ouch…” He sat up and pouted. “What a shame that is, Dearest.” Iba’s arm grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, his lips softly pressing against her forehead. “I’ll meet you at home. I’ll have a nice bath running for you with vanilla candles, a bath bomb, and rose petals. I’ll even have a glass of wine waiting for you.” He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in his embrace. “Mm? What do you say to that?”

She flushed and quickly stood up. “F-fine…just…” She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Make sure you’re in that bath.”

Iba let out a light laugh and stood up. “Deal, Dearest. I’ll see you later.” He gave her hand a squeeze and let it linger as he left the room.

After finishing in the shower and pulling on his pants, he was finishing buttoning up his white shirt.

“Yo, Hachirō!” Shinpachi clapped his back as he opened the locker next his. He pulled out his clothes and tossed them on the bench.

“Hello, Nagakura-san.” Iba bowed his head and continued buttoning his shirt. Before he could continue their conversation, a loud conversation made them turn their heads.

“You got thrown on your back real good back then by Kaneko, Kimura.” Roars of laughter sounded by the the locker room on the other side.

“Aw, shut up, Maeda. She’s stronger than she looks.”

“Bet her body’s as nice as it felt, huh?”

Iba clenched his fist as he paused his movements. He didn’t like that one bit. He’ll let it slide, just this once.

“You don’t even know. I’d tap that ass if I could. Maybe I should spar with her next time.”

“She’ll toss you on your ass, Goto.”

“Speaking of asses we’d tap, what about that prosecutor that’s been coming around?”

“Ah, Miura, yeah. She’s not too bad on the eyes, she has a nice rack too.”

“Nah, Kaneko has a better body.”

“Miura has a better ass.”  

“That’s it!” Shinpachi charged towards them and punched the nearest officer standing to him. “Shut the fuck up!” He clenched his fists. “You bastards, how the fuck do you speak so disrespectfully!” He threw out another punch which set them all off.

Iba rushed over to help Shinpachi, resulting in a brawl. Punches were being thrown, bodies were noisily being flung against the lockers which attracted the attention Captain Hijikata who was passing by with Sanosuke. They entered the men’s locker room and broke up the fight.

“Shinpachi!” Hijikata roared. “Stop!”

Sanosuke used his long arms to push them away from each other. “Calm down, you idiots!”

“STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY.” Hijikata’s voice boomed and it had everyone stopping in their tracks. “Get in my office, all of you!” He barked, storming out of the locker room.

They filed in after him.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Nagakura threw the first punch, Captain.”

“I don’t fucking care. What the hell was that? For fuck’s sakes you’re worse than inmates!” Hijikata ran a hand through his short, black hair.

“Allow me to explain, Captain Hijikata…” Iba cleared his throat. “…They were saying disrespectful things about Officer Kaneko and Prosecutor Miura. Awful, misogynistic comments about them.” He clenched his fists, trying to keep his voice steady. His soft green eyes glared at the other officers.

“I expect this shit from Shinpachi, but I can’t believe you were mixed into this, Hachirō.” Hijikata sighed, shaking his head. “And you idiots, those kinds of comments are prohibited. Fucking prohibited. That officer and prosecutor you were talking shit about are both hard workers. Next time I hear any sort of shit like this, I’m sending you to a sexual harassment class.” Hijikata crossed his arms. “Get the hell out of my office, all of you!”

Shinpachi and Iba remained in his office as the others filed out.

“Hijikata-san! You shouldn’t have let them off so damn easy!” Shinpachi clenched his jaw, wincing at the pain in his face. “They were saying shit about Etsu!”

“I didn’t appreciate the comments made about Shiori either…” Iba said lowly.

“I know. They’re…friends. Kaneko’s one of our finest and Miura has helped solved numerous cases. Talented, the both of them. I don’t appreciate the comments, and if I ever hear shit like that again, I’ll be making suspensions and taking overtime away.” Hijikata crossed over to his chair and sat in it.

He sighed as he heard loud footsteps and the door to his office bust wide open.

“What the fuck happened?” Shiori followed by Etsu entered and went over to their respective boyfriends. They had been given a short explanation by Sannosuke and Shiori had charged out when she heard that Iba was involved in a brawl.  

Etsu’s brows furrowed in concern. “Honey Bear…your face…you’ve got bruises…” She gave his hands a squeeze. “Why did you get in a fight, Shin?”

“Shit happens…y’know…let’s go.” Shinpachi pulled her out of the office by her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Who the fuck messed up your face? Which son of a bitch’s chops am I gonna bust? Who the fuck was the fucker that did this fucking shit to you?” Shiori was glaring at the bruises on his face and his busted lip.

“Language. You kiss me with that tongue, Dearest?” Iba sighed and took her hand in his.

“Shut up and tell me which fucker am I going after.” She cast her cyan eyes onto their Captain. “Captain Hijikata?”

“It’s not within my authority to tell.” He gave them a sly smile. “But I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything if Hachirō says anything.” He’d love to see them all get their chops busted by one of his best officers.

“Shiori, is it my looks? Do you love me for my looks?” Iba feigned a pout.

“It’s the fact that they fucking hurt you and it shows.” Her fingers gently slid down his cheek.

“Get Hachirō treated, Kaneko.” Hijikata pointed to the door.

“Yes, sir.” Shiori continued to grumble under her breath as Iba squeezed her hand as they walked out.

His usual soft eyes were fierce as they walked past the group of officers he’d fought. His jaw clenched at the thought of any of them laying their slimy hands on his girlfriend.

“Hachirō, my hand.” Shiori tapped the back of his hand with her other one. “A little tight there.”

“I’m sorry, Darling.” He released her hand and placed it on the small of her back, guiding her forward.

She could tell something was bothering him, but she made a note to ask about it later.

–

Sighing, Shiori settled into the bathtub next to her boyfriend. After having Etsu put ointment on his bruises, since she had some things to finish. Like Iba had said, when she came home, dinner had been cooked and the bath had been as he’d described it.

Iba buried his face into her neck and he pulled her close. “Shiori…I…would prefer it if you wouldn’t spar with other men besides the men in our friends group?”

“Could it be what that brawl was about? Some stupid sexual comments those idiots made?” Shiori had heard it from Etsu after she’d gotten it out of Shinpachi. She leaned against his chest.

“Yes. They bothered me…that they would talk about you in such a manner, as well as other women.” He shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of her skin against his under the water.

“Hachirō, they don’t mean shit. If they make a pass at me or anyone else, I’ll split their skulls open.”

“And I have no doubt, Dearest. I know you can handle them.” Iba kissed her cheek. “…I just…hate it. That other men look at you in such a way.”

Shiori laughed at the irony. “…Honey Pie, women look at you too in the same manner men look at me, I guess. I’m not particularly attractive though.”

Iba gasped and shook his head. “Shiori! You’re absolutely beautiful.” He kissed her shoulder, murmuring against her skin. “Every bit of you. Don’t put yourself down. You define beauty itself.”

Red colored her cheeks. “Right back at you, Iba Hachirō, you and your stupidly perfect looks.” She ran her fingers through his brown hair. “But you’re all mine.”

“I am, and you’re mine too.” Iba captured her lips and let his hands roam her body as hers roamed his body.


	3. The F Word

Her head hit her desk as she groaned. They didn’t have enough evidence. A witness had passed away from a heart attack…and this scumbag would walk away until they catch him in another crime. The prosecution didn’t have a sound case…and she was just so done with today. She wanted to go home after this forty-eight hour shift, but she was determined to find  _something_ to win this case.

Iba set a mug of black coffee on her desk and in his across from hers. He was tired too, and just as determined, but it seemed like they wouldn’t be able to do anymore than they already had. He sighed, loosening his green tie, popped the first three buttons of his white shirt and neatly rolled up his sleeves. He took a sip of his sweet coffee, looking at his defeated girlfriend. It wasn’t often they got stuck in a rut like this, but sometimes they had to admit defeat, though Shiori hated the thought of that. They’d have to go back to monitoring for crimes and bring him in when they had enough evidence.

Shiori lifted her head and took a swig of the coffee he’d placed on her desk, thankful that it was cooled enough for her to drink it. No doubt Iba had put it aside to cool down before bringing it to her, otherwise she would’ve burnt her tongue terribly. “’Ro, this fucking sucks. We’ve got nothing.” She let out a huff and planted her face into the desk again, “Fuck fuck fuck, fuck me!” She groaned.

“Darling, I would love to right now, but I will show restraint since we’re in public.” Iba took another sip of his coffee, hiding his slight smirk when Shiori looked up.

“What…the fuck did you just say?” Her face was beet red. He hadn’t said it loud enough for others to hear, but she certainly heard it in his velvety whisper that set her on fire. She grasped the armrest of her chair as she struggled to remain still in her chair instead of reaching over their desks to pull him on the desk to straddle him and have her way with him. Fuck.  _Fuck._

Iba’s eyes glanced up to meet hers and he raised his eyebrow. He knew that look in her fiery cyan blue eyes. He knew what she was thinking. She looked like a panther ready to strike her prey. “Dearest?”

Her feet dragged her out of her chair until she stood on the other side of his desk. She slammed her hand on his desk and leaned in. “You think you can say shit like that and I’d be okay?” She muttered, hands itching to relieve him of his clothes. She pulled on his tie until their lips hovered less than a centimeter away from each other. She could easily shove her tongue down his throat here and now…in front of everyone in the station. “Empty supply closet.  _Now._ ” She commanded, causing Iba to stiffen. Releasing her hold on him, she strode down the hall with purpose, smirking when he saw him get up to follow her from the corner of her eyes. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d been filled with need at work. Besides, neither of them had taken a lunch yet.


	4. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hidetheremote: “Why can’t you just believe me?” - “Because you lied about it before.” Iba x Shiori, Cop AU!
> 
> You ordered, here it is~~~ I had a lot of fun with this one! Chinatsu belongs to @resshiiram

Iba chuckled at one of his father’s lame jokes and his fork down to pick up his ringing phone without checking the caller ID.

“Iba-kun?”

“Okita-kun?” He was rather startled that he heard Okita’s voice on the other end. Their normal mode of communication was usually through text.

“It’s Shiori-chan. Chinatsu and I are in the hospital waiting room waiting for news. We’ll be here beside her until you come.” He sounded so serious, and Iba could guess what was going on.

“…Is she going to make it?” Iba had already stood up at the mention of his girlfriend’s name. He grabbed his black suit jacket from the back of his chair.

“We haven’t heard anything yet. It’s up in the air right now. I’ll text you updates.”

“I’ll get the details when I get there. Thank you, Okita-kun. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up and turned to his parents.

“Is it work-related?” His father set his cup down after taking a sip of his coffee.

Iba’s soft green eyes shifted to his feet. “Close…”

His mother stood up and helped him put on his suit jacket. “Go. We can always reschedule. This is related to her, isn’t it?” She placed her her hands on his shoulders. She’d noticed how quickly his demeanor had changed in just a matter of seconds.

“Thank you, Mother.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and bowed his head to his parents before he ran outside to his car. He was a few hours away from the city, he wasn’t looking forward to the long drive with Shiori’s condition hanging up in the air. He could feel his world losing color already. He could only pray and hope that she would be okay.

–

Chinatsu and Souji both stood when they spotted Iba from the window. Iba quietly entered the room, looking a little disheveled, his hair plastered onto his forehead with sweat, the first few buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned, and his sleeves were clumsily rolled up. He rushed over to look at Shiori. He was relieved to see that she was breathing on her own and that she was resting peacefully. He looked back at his friends with questions in his soft green eyes. “What happened to her?”

“We spotted her in the area of our stake out and we followed her because you weren’t with her. We assumed she would need back up. Plus, I was keeping my promise to you, Iba.” Chinatsu looked over at Shiori.

“We thought she was working a case. Doesn’t seem likely after what we saw.” Souji shook his head and crossed his arms. “It seemed…personal. She was meeting with what looked like to be some mafia members.”

“Personal?”

“They had a clear shot to her heart. They could’ve killed her, but they “let” her live. Doc said that bullet missed the heart and major arteries.” Souji wrapped an arm around Chinatsu’s waist. “We’re cops. We know what kind of message they were sending. As to what business Shiori-chan had with them…we don’t know. I’ve already talked to Kondō-san and Hijikata-san. They’ll be by later.”

Chinatsu placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. “She’ll be fine. You know how stubborn she is. She’s not going to leave you.” She whispered quietly.

“Thank you, both of you.” Iba grasped their hands, his eyes growing glassy with tears.

They left him and Shiori, promising to return the next day.

Iba sat down and took her hand in his, brushing his lips over her knuckles, relief flooding into him. What did she do? Why did this happen? Had it been one of their cases? What recklessness had she been up to?

Why didn’t she tell him anything?

Last time he had gone to visit his parents, he remembered he’d come back to find new scars on her body. He knew her body as well as she did. When he’d asked about it, she had given him a vague excuse, but he didn’t press on because she didn’t want to talk about it.

But now.

She wasn’t getting out of this without an explanation.

—

Kondō and Hijikata had shown up to discuss the details of what happened with him and told him to stay with her. Their cases would be distributed to other detectives. Iba knew that Shiori would hate the sound of that, but she wouldn’t be fit to come back to work for a few months, at least out in the field.

Iba remained at her side during the night, trying not to leave her side for more than mere minutes at a time. He didn’t sleep for fear that her pretty cyan eyes would flutter open and that he’d miss it.

It was about noon when Chinatsu showed up with a meal from McDonald’s for him. “Go rest, shower, change, and come back. I’ll keep watch over her and give you a call if she wakes up.

“But Chinatsu-chan-”

Chinatsu’s lavender eyes were stern. “Iba.”

Sighing, he gratefully took the bag from her and and nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Chinatsu nodded and took his place next to Shiori’s bed.

—

Iba finished replacing the water from the vase of morning glories he’d brought to liven up the room. He stacked up papers that had fallen from the table. Hijikata had sent him some light paperwork to help him keep earning his paycheck, since he wouldn’t leave Shiori’s side for more than one or two hours at a time.

He sat next to her bed and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. She’d been in and out. The painkillers that were administered to her were strong enough to keep her out for hours at a time.

“…Fuck..” She groaned.

Iba was about to press the button to call the nurse, but she gripped his hand tightly, shaking her head. “No more painkillers, Hachirō.” She was tired of having a fuzzy head and drifting in and out of unconsciousness.

“Shiori…”

“I’m fine. Just a little while. I won’t move.” She exhaled through her teeth and shook her head. “I want to be awake for a little while.”

 “If I see you’re in too much pain, I’m calling the nurse.” He sighed and gave her hand a soft squeeze. 

She nodded. Iba could read her like an open book, so she trusted him, and she  _had_ trusted him with her life numerous times in the past. She wasn’t going to start doubting him now. “What do you want to know?” As he could read her, she could read him. He was biting his tongue to keep from bombarding her with questions.

Hesitating, Iba brought their clasped hands to his forehead, remaining quiet for a few moments. “Shiori, you’re my sun and my world revolves around you…If something had happened to you-” He cut himself off, and she stared at him with wide eyes when she felt her hand start to get wet.

She squeezed his hand tighter. “Hachirō…I’m sorry.” She knew that her weak apology couldn’t make up for the days, hours he’d spent next to her, worrying, and doing things for her. “…I’ll tell you the truth this time.”

Iba shook his head, keeping his head down. “Will you?” 

“You don’t believe me?” She was actually shocked that he doubted her. He’d never voiced it before.

“You’ve lied about it before, Shiori.” He finally lifted his head to look at her and released her hand.

She reached over to dry his tears with her hand and cupped his cheek. “…I know. I had to.” Her heart ached, more than the wound in her chest, seeing him like this. She was the cause of those tears, of his anguish. “…but I’m ready to tell you now.”

Iba remained silent and took her hand in his again, squeezing it, reminding himself that she was here. Hurt, but alive. That was what most important to him, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt that he kept some kind of dangerous secret from him. A secret that almost cost her her life. He couldn’t put into words how much he loved and cared for her dearly. Shiori wasn’t good at expressing herself with words, but he knew through her small actions that she loved him too. His soft green eyes looked over at her expectantly.

“I was talking to my foster father. He happens to be the head of the infamous Dragons. You’ve seen my tattoo on my back, but I lied about it. They gave it to me when I was sixteen.” She took a breath and looked up at the fluorescent lights. “I ran away from my home when I was seven after my step-mother killed my father for the fortune and was going after me. I lived on the streets for a while until I was picked up by my foster father.” She grasped his hand. “I had a good life with them, but when I saw the damage they were causing with their  _business practices_ , I couldn’t go on anymore. I ran away, joined the academy.”

“I can imagine they weren’t happy with your decision.” Iba sighed, scooting his chair closer to the bed so he could kiss her temple. “You’ve been dealing with that alone, Shiori?”

“Yeah…They wanted me to stop interrupting their businesses, hence the message.” She shook her head. “Hachirō…I couldn’t weigh you down with my past, but now that my hand has been forced…”’

Iba gently and carefully wrapped his arm around her and embraced her gingerly, afraid of hurting her. “I love you, and whatever burdens you have, I want to help you with them. I’d rather have my heart stop because I’m looking at your beautiful face,” he kissed her softly. “instead of being frightened that something’s happened to you.” He glanced at the heart monitor that was beeping rapidly.

Shiori used a hand to cover her eyes and red face. “…How do you say shit like that with a straight face, Hachirō?”

Iba dismissed the nurse when she came in. “She’s fine, I just said something that made her heart beat faster.”

The nurse laughed and went over to unhook Shiori from the heart monitor. “Here, I’ll let you continue with what you were doing, but don’t get carried away.”

Iba flashed her a smile and kissed Shiori’s red cheeks. “That’s how your heart reacts to my words, Shiori?”

“Sh-shut up, Hachirō…”

“I’m flattered.” He grinned. “But as for our cases…”

“Shit, I have to talk to the Doctor to see when he can sign me back in for field duty.” She ran a hand through her violet bangs.

“Ah-ah.” Iba clicked his tongue in annoyance. “That’ll be months from now. It’ll be at least one or two before you can even set a foot at the precinct to do paperwork.” He got up to get her a small glass of water. “So don’t even think about it. You’re going to get lots of rest and care.”

“Fuckkkkkk…” Shiori groaned in annoyance. “But I’m going to go crazy.”

“I’ll talk to the Chief and Captain about letting you assist with cases-nothing more than watching footage. We won’t be going to chase suspects or witnesses.” Iba placed a kiss on her nose as he placed the cup of water in her hands.

“Fuck that, we can go talk to witnesses at least, can’t we?” Shiori took a slow drink from the cup of water.

“You think your job needs you more than I do?” His lips formed a cute pout that made her heart jump. “No, I need you more. And I need you to recover. We’ll be following the Doctor’s orders and taking it slowly. You don’t have to hide the pain, you’re not weak.”

Her cyan blue eyes stared at him, taking in his soft features. Where would she be without him? He was the only person that could help her reel her temper and the only person that loved her how and for who she was. She didn’t feel like she deserved him. “Hachirō, I think I need the painkillers now…”

“I’ll get a nurse, Shiori.”

She grabbed his hand before he could get up. “…I love you…and I’m sorry.”

His smile melted away the aching in her heart. “Let me carry your burdens with you, is all I ask if you do love me. I love you too, Dearest.”


	5. My World

Ah, the scent of black coffee…and the loud protest of a perp being dragged into the station. Shiori felt home. After a gunshot put her out of commission for over half a year, she was finally able to set foot into the station once again.

Her cyan blue eyes spotted the very person she’d be on the prowl for, and she marched over to the desk. “You. Gun range. Now.” Shiori slammed her hand on the desk and leaned down to meet amused jade green eyes. “I’m not rusty and I plan on wagering today’s lunch to prove it.”

“Hmmm, sounds like it’d be fun, Shiori-chan,” Souji stood up, towering over her, and lifting a file. “But Chinatsu and I need have some witnesses to question.”

“God damn it.” She sighed. “Fine, tomorrow then. I’m not letting this go.” She turned to leave, but she quickly turned around. “Hey, so…I didn’t say it before, but,” Her voice dropped down to a quiet whisper. “But thanks for saving my ass.” She meant it sincerely. It hadn’t been easy working up the nerve to say it to her number one rival.

Souji’s expression flickered to one of surprise before he gave her a small genuine smile. “It’d get boring without you around here, that, and I’d never hear the end of it from Iba-kun.”

“Indeed, Okita-kun. I wouldn’t be able to hold the whole world.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about ‘Ro? You can’t hold-” Shiori turned to see her boyfriend approaching her and he cupped her cheeks, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I beg to differ. I’m holding  _my_ whole world right now.”

Shiori’s cheeks were on fire as she stuttered out incoherent responses to that. Her eyes dropped down to her feet and she quickly escaped his grasp.“Hachirō!I-I have a fucking reputation…” She looked around for an escape from all the jealous and amused stares of other officers and personnel. “Captain Hijikata!” She called when she spotted him walking towards his office and ran after him down the hall.

Iba chuckled at her and turned back to Souji. “I hear that case is almost wrapped up.” He pointed to the file in his fellow detective’s hand.

“Just about.” Souji rolled his eyes. “What a display. You’ve become so shameless, Iba-kun.”

Another light chuckle escaped him and he looked back at the love his life, who was animatedly speaking with their Captain. “I suppose so, but I can’t help it. I meant every word of that. She really is my entire world. Don’t tell me you don’t feel that way about Chinatsu-chan?”

Souji’s cheeks flushed a rosy color as he spotted his partner and girlfriend approaching their desks with a bunch of files. “I’m not saying shit to you.” He rushed forward to relieve her of some of the files in her hands.

With a friendly greeting to Chinatsu, Iba chased after Shiori and their Captain.


	6. Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hakuyamazakisensei: A kiss to distract  
> Slighttttttttt nsfw! COP AU!

“You can’t live off of black coffee, Dearest.” Iba set another mug of his beloved’s favorite black coffee next to the other four mugs on the table in front of her. They were finally off for the first time in weeks, and all he wanted to do was to spend time with Shiori. “You’ve been awake for over thirty hours, Princess.” He sighed when her bloodshot cyan blue eyes didn’t peel away from the laptop screen to even toss him a glance. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn’t even flinch. “Baby?”

He normally admired her tenacity and dedication to their work, but not when she was ignoring him. “Shiori, darling, will you marry me? We can have a Vegas wedding and elope.” He was met with more silence and her eyes were still glued to the laptop screen, and he shook his head, chuckling at his little joke.

Sighing, he retreated to their room to put on some more comfortable clothes and spotted a roll of pink ribbon he’d bought a few weeks ago on the dresser. Perhaps it was the time to use it.

Shiori felt Iba sit next to her as she paused the footage, but no matter how much she stared, zoomed in, she couldn’t find the small piece of evidence she was looking for. She continued playing the video and felt her boyfriend’s hands take hers. She felt his lips brush against her knuckles and fingertips. She let him play with her hands, a habit he had when they were relaxing together at home. She made a silent promise to make it up to him soon.

When she went to use the mouse, her hands moved together. She stared at her wrists that were bound with pink ribbon. A large and perfectly tied bow decorated held them together. She shifted her gaze to Iba, who gave her an angelic smile-on the surface. There was a hint of…something else in his gaze. “Hachirō, what the hell’s this?”

Iba closed the laptop, not breaking eye contact with her. “Have I got your attention now, my Hazelnut?”

Shiori held her wrists up to him and raised an eyebrow. “What’re you trying to do?”

“Get some sugar from the sweetest sweet here.” He hummed and moved closer to her until her back pressed against the arm rest of the couch. “You agreed to try something new I had in mind a few weeks ago, Shiori.” His voice dropped to a very low, velvety and dangerous whisper that caused her to shiver pleasantly.

She almost let out a quiet moan when he began nibbling on her earlobe. “Ha-Hachirō! Let me-”

Iba playfully shook his head as a small smirk graced his lips. “Today, you get to just  _feel_ , not touch, okay, my Love?” He kissed along her jaw before he put his arms underneath her and carried her to the bed and gently placed her down. He chuckled at her little frustrated whine, but he knew she could easily untie the ribbon, but was choosing not to. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and she let out a small gasp as his fingers slowly trailed up her body. “Bear with me, Dearest, I’m going to be taking my time today, just as you’ve done to me.”

“’Ro, you know it was work and nothing personal. I was going to make it up to you later when I finished!” Shiori bit her lip as his hands made their way down to her jeans. “I-I swear…” Her voice got higher when he took them off and started running his hands up her legs and up to her thighs.

“Darling, you’re being so quiet today…the quieter you are, the more time it will take.” Iba captured her lips as he pinned her ribbon-bound wrists above her head.

Shiori knew she was at his mercy, and  _she loved it_ , but she was going to get her revenge later.

—

Iba stepped into their apartment after a long paperwork shift. He thought Shiori was going to be home, but not a single light was on. He took off his shoes and coat and let out a small yelp of surprise when two hands grabbed his. It didn’t take him more than a few seconds to recognize those hands, so he didn’t fight. “Shiori?” He found his face and chest pinned to a wall and his hands behind him. He heard a small snap and click.

“Yeah, ‘Ro, it’s my turn.” He could hear the smirk in her voice as she turned him around and ripped several buttons off his shirt when she tore it open. She reveled in his small groan when her lips and teeth started marking his chest.

“Wait…are these the handcuffs we’re issued, Shiori?!”

“Mm, maybe, babe.” She snickered. “I left the key in the kitchen and we’re not going to move over there anytime soon because I’m going to be taking my time.”

Iba leaned down to kiss her once before relinquishing control to her. “Not that I’m going to mind very much, my Devil’s Cake.”      


	7. Missing Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COP AU, Slighttttt NSFW, nothing very explicit..Takes place a couple months after her injury.

She couldn’t sleep. It had been  _weeks_ since they’d been able to sleep on the same bed. Hijikata had put Iba on a different case and while it irritated the hell out of her, she couldn’t complain too much. She was still not allowed on the field, though she was already healed. She knew the doctor wouldn’t clear her for at least another month or so…if he was feeling so generous. Captain Hijikata had a streak of going to see the doctors himself to make sure his detectives were actually ready to go out on the field.

 

She couldn’t blame him for that, but it didn’t mean she wasn’t irritated about it.

 

Rising from the bed her boyfriend was sleeping so peacefully on, she got up to get some water. She had a hard time admitting she  _missed_ him. She really had, but she couldn’t say it to his face, nor through text. Instead, she was more irritable around others-more than usual. Even at this point in their relationship, she had a hard time telling him what she felt sometimes, but he was so good at reading her, she never had to worry about fussing over words. He just knew with a glance. She would never be over the fact that this sweet man had won her heart over and over again.

 

Her hand reached for the nearest glass by the sink and she poured herself some water.

 

_Oh._

 

It finally struck her why she’d been so moody lately, besides the lack of Iba’s company…she had craved his company in a different way. She gulped the rest of her water before rushing to their room.

 

The face of a sleeping angel almost tempted her to leave him be. He looked so peaceful, it was almost a shame to wake him.  _Almost._

 

Iba had taken a shower before getting into bed, so he was dressed in a loose shirt and his boxers, his brown hair still slightly damp and tousled from moving in his sleep. The sight was better than a medium-rare steak. Shiori licked her suddenly dry lips as she climbed over him, her hands easily sliding underneath his shirt as she bent down, kissing the sleeping Prince awake.

 

“Sh-Shiori!” Iba’s soft green quickly fluttered open, realizing that small moans were leaving him. His breath hitched when he felt her teeth graze his earlobe. “Wh-what are you doing?” He managed to say between kisses.

 

“I fucking missed you, ‘Ro.” She smirked against his lips, pausing to remove his shirt that she’d been wearing. “Wait, let me amend that, I missed  _fucking_ you.”

 

Iba licked his own lips as his hands wandered down her back until they rested at her hips, as he looked up at her. “Your crass manner of speaking…” He chuckled and kissed her neck. “It does things for me.”

 

“Mm, I can feel that.” Shiori set to marking his shoulders with her mouth. The old marks she’d left had faded-had it really been  _that_ long? “You awake now, 'Ro?”

 

“More than awake, Dearest.”

 

–

 

Iba’s fingers played with her violet locks and they gazed into each other’s eyes. “That was something, wasn’t it, Dearest. Maybe you should miss me more often.” He laughed when she glared at him.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare. I can fuck your brains out with or without "missing you,” are we in agreement?“ She drew closer to him, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

 

"You forgot it goes both ways, Darling.” Iba hummed, continuing to play with her hair, Shiori closing her eyes at the soothing action.

 

“…Okay, yeah, fine, but I…” She buried her face into his chest, her voice becoming muffled. “I hate being apart for so long.”

 

A kind smile graced his lips and he kissed the top of her head. “As do I. This case is almost wrapped up, Miura-chan and I nearly have everything we need, and it won’t be long before you’re cleared.” He took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

 

“If not, I’ll raise hell in the Captain’s office and MAKE him clear me. I will go crazy if I have to sit at a desk any longer.” She grumbled and cracked a smile, looking at him with affection as he kissed the back of her hand.

 

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Darling.” Iba shook his head and brought her closer.      


	8. Whiskey and the Hammock

She closed her eyes, her dangling hand clutching fistfuls of grass that she could reach from her hammock. She had a bottle of whiskey in her other hand which she occasionally took swigs from. She merely stared at the falling leaves, at the sky, at the clouds.

Shiori didn’t want to think. She wished the ground would swallow her up into a dark void where she didn’t have to feel anything. Instead, all she felt was sadness, grief.  

She’d only realized she was out of whiskey when she went to take another sip. She lightly tossed the bottle beside the others she had under the hammock. Covering her eyes with the back of her hand, when she felt her eyes start watering again.

She hated the world. She hated fate. She hated their job. This was the first time since she’d become a cop that she actually hated it. She hated herself for feeling so powerless. She hated that she couldn’t trade places with him. She’d wished so many times since she’d heard of the news that she wished it had been her instead of him.

There was no fucking reason for him to have taken a bullet. She should’ve been there, taken it for him.

Shiori let out a frustrated scream. Out here, no one could hear her which was why she could scream as loud and as much as she wanted. She felt like a crying child that had lost her way.

With the whiskey gone, she willed herself to stand up to look for another bottle. She found one of two more bottle in the trunk of her car, opened it and started chugging it.

The sound of tires on gravel had her head snapping over at the road. The black car that pulled up had tinted windows, so she couldn’t see anyone. A man with short black hair and fierce violet eyes that glared back into her bloodshot eyes. “Kaneko!” He slammed the car door and marched over to her. “This is where you’ve been?! You couldn’t have told anyone?!”

“I want to be alone, Hijikata.” She turned away, her shoulders, trembling as she trued to contain her sobs.

Hijikata placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, we’re worried about you.”

Shiori sucked a breath. “He was  _everything_  to me! I fucking miss him! I don’t know what to do!”

Hijikata remained silent for a few moments. “Get in the car, Kaneko.”

“Fuck you, Hijikata. I’m staying here.”

“Get in the fucking car, Kaneko!” He grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the passenger side of his car.

“Fuck you! I’m not going anywhere!”

“Kaneko!” He growled, “Get in the fucking car or I will fire you.”

“Fucking fire me then! See if I give a fuck!”

He ran a hand through his hair, rubbing his temples before letting out a breath and steadied his voice. “I need you to get in the car, Kaneko.”

“Fuck no.”

—

Shiori crossed her arms and chugged the rest of her whiskey before tossing it in the backseat of the car. “I can’t believe you fucking picked me up. Where did you get the strength?”

Hijikata let out a very dry bark of laughter. “You’re drunk, that helped. If you’d been sober, I’m sure my back would’ve met the ground.”

“Damn fucking straight. Oh, sorry, wrong expression to use in front of you.” She let out a dry laugh.

Hijikata rolled his eyes. They had over three hours on the road before making it back to the city.

–

“Why the hell are we here?” Shiori grumbled, already missing her whiskey and hammock.

“Shut up and keep walking.” Hijikata ordered and began walking at a quicker pace through the hospital hallway. He knocked on the door and announced himself before opening the door.

Shiori froze at the doorway and grasped Hijikata’s arm for support. “You’re fucking kidding, aren’t you? I’m fucking dreaming, aren’t I?” Her cyan blue eyes started to water as she rushed forward towards the bed.

“Dearest!” Iba sat up and winced when she tightly wrapped her arms around him. “I’ve been worried about you!”

“Shut the fuck up, Iba Hachirō.” She raised her fist to punch him and instead lightly slapped his cheek. She marched over to Hijikata and punched him square in the face. “That’s for not fucking telling me what the fuck is going on!”

He rubbed his nose and gestured to Iba. “Care to explain, Hachirō? I need some ice.”

“Dearest! Please, take a seat. I apologize, but I asked Toshi-san to bring you to me.” He sighed and cupped her face. “My wallet and phone had been pick-pocketed, and we got in a shoot-out with the members of the mafia, the pick-pocket being among them. They called you, thinking that it had been me, but I was getting surgery for my shoulder. There was no one to confirm the identity because my ID was covered in blood.”

“I was put through all that shit, thinking that you were gone for no fucking reason?!” Shiori pulled at her hair and tilted her head up, trying to reel in her temper. “Babe,” She sucked in a breath.

“Dearest, to be fair, you disappeared before anyone could tell you what happened. When I woke up, I gave Toshi-san and the others a list of places you could be.” Iba cringed when she glared at him.

“Don’t you  _ever_  do this to me, or I’ll kill you myself next time.” Shiori leaned in and shoved her tongue into his mouth to seal the deal. She was full of relief and her heart felt lighter knowing that she could feel his heart beating.

“Very well noted…” He furrowed his brows. “Have you been drinking, my Sugar Cookie?”

“Yeah, for about three days straight.” She sighed and laid her head on his bed. “Haven’t slept much either.”

“…You grieved that much?” He lightly asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. “So much so that you’ve neglected your well-being?”

“You have no idea the fucking hell I went through.” She said, her voice muffled by the sheets. “Don’t put me through it again.”

Iba leaned over to kiss the top of her head. “I won’t leave your side, Dearest. I promise, so long as you do as well.”

She managed to crack a little smile before closing her eyes, inhaling his scent and feeling his fingers through her hair before she fell asleep.  


End file.
